


as long as we're together

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Final Battle, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: so i wrote this for a prompt challenge on amino and decided to post it here





	as long as we're together

“And something inside me just… broke… that’s the only way I could describe it.”

The past week had seen you all preparing. Gathering up all the weapons you possibly could, and practicing with whatever fraymotifs you had managed to pick up. Of course, of all the humans you were the only one who managed to pick some up. Everyone else was too busy dying or messing around, not focused on their actual job. All of this preparation was for the supposed “final battle” that was supposed to be happening as soon as they made it to the new session. Someone from a dream bubble had told them that Lord English was less than a week away. The news had made you anxious. Which made sense, and you could tell that everyone else was nervous as well, although they managed to hide it a bit better. The news had shattered your coolkid facade. You had thought that you’d be able to get to the new session and step through the door, into a universe without violence. But now you’ll just have another reminder of the fact that you’ve been trained for this, that your childhood was filled with one of pain and suffering instead of love. 

Tonight had been quiet. Everyone had insisted on taking it easy for the next couple of days, to save your energy for the upcoming battle. You were currently zoned out on a couch, your hand clutched tightly in Karkat’s, both of you drawing comfort in the other. Your brother would be rolling in his grave. It took a very long time for you to even allow Karkat as close as he currently was, nevermind how close they had gotten after the first year. The memory of the day that you had kissed him for the first time left you smiling slightly. All the time in Karkat’s company had seen you slowly start to show your emotions. So much so, that he could tell that something was bothering you.  
“What’s wrong, Dave?” He asked gently, squeezing your hand.  
“I’m just thinking about the supposed battle.” You reply, leaning up against him.  
“No fucking shit.” He replied sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure that literally everyone on this hellish meteor is thinking about that battle. The entire point of this goddamn relaxation evening is meant to keep you from thinking about it. Well, that worked about as well as I expected.”  
You smiled slightly. You had always found his rants fairly endearing, as he was always honest and true to himself.  
“Yeah well I guess I’m just too worried to forget about it.” You replied, monotone. You felt him shift, and then his face entered your vision.  
“You better fucking forget about it. One of us could die. So I want to make the most of my probably fairly limited time with you.” You were left smiling so wide, as he leaned in to hug you. You don’t know how long you stayed like that, but apparently it was long enough to have you both fall asleep. 

The sound of a roar brought you out of your slumber as you rolled off the couch and landed on your feet. Karkat was already up and holding his sickles.  
“What the fuck was that?” He asked, looking towards the entrance.  
“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that that is the big boss battle that we’ve been getting ready for.” You replied, pulling your legendary piece of shit out of your sylladex. You started to walk towards the entrance.  
“Hey Dave,” Karkat said, walking behind you. “Don’t die.”  
“I won’t as long as you don’t,” You replied, pushing open the door. “We’ll be fine as long as we’re together.” You finished, walking onto the roof to join the rest of your entourage. You received a slight nod from Rose as she pointed out the new boss in the Medium. He was a large, green, skeletal man with pool balls for eyes. You quickly cycled through the fraymotifs you had, to find one that was best. You waited for someone else to make the first move, as he had turned to stare at you all by now. Rose slowly started to float upwards and forwards, wands raised and brow furrowed in concentration. 

You followed behind, trusting that everyone else would be able to make it. He was waiting on Skaia, as if he considered it an honour to fight him. You grabbed Karkat’s arm and lifted him towards the planet in the middle. Already you could tell that this was not going to be easy.  
“YOU. ARE ALL. DEAD.” He stated, in short sentences. You didn’t reply, instead shifting your stance slightly to be ready. It happened almost too fast. A light built in Lord English’s throat, aimed straight at you, and a grey blur jumped in front just as a laser shot out of his mouth. The blur was knocked into you, sending you both flying. You were in too much shock to do all that much for the couple of seconds. When you finally looked down, your brain just refused to process what you saw. It just didn’t make sense. There was no way that he could be dead. It just couldn’t happen. You felt someone grab your hand weakly, before Karkat held it close to his chest.  
“Dave… kill that fucker for me.” Were the last words that Karkat would ever mutter. And in that moment, something inside of you just broke. You slowly stood, ignoring the sounds of carnage around you as you singled your worst enemy. You lunged at him, sword at the ready, swinging straight at his chest. He had been so distracted that your sword actually connected, leaving an extremely large gash across. You quickly flashtepped and stabbed the sword into the back of his neck. You could feel him tense, before relaxing. You had no time to react as he stood up, but he didn’t turn to look at you. Instead, his gaze focused on Rose.  
“Rose!” You shouted, flashstepping in front as Lord English shot his last Entropic Blast, the impact nailing you directly in the chest. You could feel yourself get launched, landing near Karkat’s body. You could see the eyes of Lord English turn white as he collapsed on the ground. You shakily reached and grabbed Karkat’s hand, pulling his body closer.  
“As long as we’re together.” You said softly, the pain in your chest almost overwhelming. You collapsed onto his corpse, your eyes slowly closing for the last time.


End file.
